Kiara
'Kiara' In the manga, Kiara is a mysterious figure that keeps coming in and out of Rahzel's life. It is later revealed that Kiara is Serateed, Branowen, and Baroqueheat's second eldest brother. However, Kiara dislikes Baroqueheat due to the fact that Natsume favored Baroqueheat over him. It is still uncertain if he is Rahzel's enemy or ally. It is however apparent that Kiara has a fondness of Rahzel and he was the one responsible for saving her when she was a child. Later on in the manga, Kiara kills Rahzel's father, mainly because he had abandoned Rahzel and he would've complicated Kiara's plans. Kiara is also the one responsibel for constantly injecting Rahzel with the drug, Angel Text. ''' Appearance' Kiara is slim and tall, but he is the shortest out of the three brothers. He has red hair which he constantly dyes in order to hide his orignal hair color which is black. Kiara has light green eyes and is usually seen wearing a black suit and tie. The tie can be transformed into a sword and it is Kiara's main weapon. 'Personality' Kiara's personality can be considered twisted due to his treatment of Rahzel. In the manga, Kiara does save Rahzel many times; once when she was a child and when she was kidnapped. However, Kiara is also the one responsible for drugging Rahzel with the Angel Text and in one chapter, he is seen mutilating Rahzel. Still, he is seen showing remorse later on in the manga, after following Rahzel in the woods and seeing how scared she was. It can be said that Kiara's true personality is hidden due to his current objective which is still unknown. 'History Not much can be said about Kiara's past. He was created by Natsume and had developed feelings for her which were not returned. Due to this, and Natsume focusing her attention on Baroqueheat, did Kiara develop a grudge towards Baroqueheat. It is also revealed in the manga that Kiara was the one who found Rahzel in the woods and was also the one responsible for renaming her. It is because of this reason, that Kiara believe's Rahzel is his. It is also said in the manga, that Kiara was the one who brought Rahzel to Serateed and asked him to look after her. '''Manga Kiara meets Rahzel several times during her journey, always providing her strange advice while enjoying tea with her. Each time, she regards him with suspicion, and they always promise to fight during their next meeting. But whenever Kiara leaves, Rahzel is filled with despair and believes that she knows him and does not want to fight him. In volume ten, Kiara hurts Rahzel badly after putting a tranquilizing powder in her tea. In the manga, he was the person, along with Alzeid's brother, to have discovered Rahzel in the woods (not her father, as she previously thought). Kiara brought Rahzel to her father and told him to take care of her and that he would eventually come back for her (which is why her father is so overprotective of her). When Alzeid and Baroqueheat separate from Rahzel, they stumble on her home and meet her real father and discover the truth about Rahzel's abandonment; while they persuade Rahzel not to face her father, Kiara comes to her home and kills her real father. In the anime, it is also implied that he is the one who picked Rahzel up from the forest in which she was abandoned. The reason he calls Rahzel his is because of her philosophy, that whoever names another is the other's owner- Kiara had renamed her Rahzel and subsequently 'owned' her. ' '